Domenico Sellari
“Everyone wants a piece of that American Dream, but some are willing to pay more and fight harder for it than others. That is what this country is all about right? Fight hard and win your comfortable place in society.” Description Appearing as a young man in his early twenties with dark hair and a modest build, Domenico Sellari is often dressed in the attire of a Heavenly Garden’s grunt, but instead of wearing the whole three piece black suit and matching bowler hat, he doesn’t bother with the jacket or hat. Though his personality might come off as a bit overbearing, his confidence and concern for his men is appreciated in the organization. Being something of a top field agent, he is well liked by other grunts and has adopted a leadership role amongst them. While respected among his underlings and trusted by (most of) his superiors, he can still only lead his men according to the will of The Inner Circle of The Family. He is working on climbing his way through the ranks, and hopes to be the first outsider welcomed into The Inner Circle, where he can make decisions instead of merely regurgitating orders. Skills The time he has spent in criminal organizations have given him the chance to become very good at commanding grunts. He can set up tactically favorable situations on par with any military commander, only limited by the resources he is allowed to spend. In combat, he is something of a pragmatist, not letting other’s ideas of what a “fair fight” is cloud his idea of a “true fight”. As a vampire, he hasn’t developed in any particular direction that would make him exceptional for one of his age. Most of what makes him stand out are human traits, other than maybe being able to take a beating better than most, but even that can be debated as being a human characteristic. Abilities Sellari has received the standard abilities associated with vampires, but hasn’t quite started to develop an area of expertise like the older vampires have, making him something of a jack of all trades. He prefers to remain physical, having trouble grasping the archaic techniques he should have a natural affinity for, at least for now. His power of suggestion is also lacking, probably due to his personality more than anything else. Background As a human, Sellari worked as an assistant to his father, who owned a small catholic church in southern Italy during the late 1800s. One night he was sent to investigate an odd elderly man living in an old manor on behalf of concerned citizens. While there, he was greeted with plenty of hospitality from the old gentleman, and soon came to the conclusion that nothing unholy was at work here, only superstition. Food being scarce in the village near the manor and not being able to eat well while traveling, Sellari jumped at the invitation to stay for dinner. The two conversed with one another up until the point the old man gave him reason to believe he had slipped something into his drink. Upon being accused, the old man attacked viciously, acting more like a wild animal than a man. Convinced the man was some kind of demon; Sellari used the cross around his neck and the holy water he had on hand to repel the attacker, driving a fire poker through his chest and forcing him into the hearth, burning the attacker alive. After that night, Sellari could no longer stand the sight of the cross he wore, nor could he stomach being near the family chapel. He left his family in confusion and disgrace, but due to the underdeveloped and overpopulated cities in southern Italy at the time, Sellari eventually decided to immigrate to the United States. Sellari lived his life in America ignorant of his condition for almost 40 years. Thinking he was just aging well, he joined the army and fought in the Great War, and after that started working with organized crime groups. He earned the nickname “Sellari the Immortal” among criminals, eventually catching the attention of The Heavenly Gardens Inner Circle, who were more than happy to shine some truth on his unnatural body, as well as offer him a job working with their organization. Fun Facts *Domenico Sellari and the rest of the Heavenly Gardens vampires are roleplayed by king. *His greatest pleasures in life are baseball and action movies. *While he has a good relationship with just about all of his associates, he shares a mutual hatred with Akino Kirinso. *Following the naming theme shared by the rest of the named characters in Heavenly Gardens, Sellari’s name comes from a plant. Unlike the others, his name only sounds like the plant in question: Celery.